


Knock Out!

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshino, Tohma, and Masaru head out to chase down a Digimon...in a wrestling tournament?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Out!

“We have a confirmed Digimon presence here.” Yoshino held up her Digivice, letting Lalamon scan from inside it, “But something’s interfering with the signal on our systems...most likely the Digimon is a machine-type, and produces some sort of EMP wave as a defensive mechanism.”

“Makes sense, and that would explain why we’re here,” Tohma replied, “But why...does it have to be this place?”

The crowd around them roared as another wrestler up in the ring slammed their opponent into the ground, struggling to keep them down as the referee started the countdown. Standing apart from the other two agents, Masaru was looking up at the match with a light in his eyes, making Yoshino and Tohma sigh in unison. “Masaru!” Tohma gave him a tap on the back of the head, “Don’t get distracted, we have a Digimon to catch!” 

Masaru scowled as usual at the blond, and Yoshino simply ignored it as their usual back-and-forth started up in the background, instead inspecting her Digivice, the image of her partner appearing on screen, “Did you pick anything, Lalamon?”

“The Digimon is definitely in the stadium, but the signal isn’t clear enough to pinpoint--sorry, Yoshi.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Lalamon, that means we just have to find it ourselves.” She turned back to her teammates, finding they had managed to stop arguing and instead Masaru was intently trying to convince Tohma that he should go and fight in the match.

“Another time, Masaru,” She cut him off with a cough, “We know for certain the Digimon is in this stadium, but,” She had to pause as the crowd roared, Masaru with them, as one of the competitors in the ring jumped off the rope to slam into their opponent, “...Until that Digimon lifts whatever is messing with our systems, we’re going to have to investigate ourselves. The goal is to find it before it gets spooks and decides to run for it.” She looked them in the eye, and they all nodded in unison, “Alright, team, move out!”

 

“Say, Aniki,” Agumon piped up from inside his Digivice, “I still think we would make a great wrestling pair.”

“We probably need to wear masks, so people wouldn’t freak out at a Digimon.”

“That’s a great idea, Aniki!” 

On the screen, Agumon took another sniff as Masaru held his Digivice out, “Hmm, doesn’t seem to be around here either, Aniki.” Masaru frowned, “What? But we’ve already been through the other parts of the stadium with the others! Where could it be hiding?!”

They both mulled over it for a minute, while the sounds of the matches ending came from the center ring.

“Hey, Aniki…what if it’s hiding back in the ring? Why else would a Digimon come to a wrestling match?”

“Instead of hiding in machines or anything…” A look of sudden realization dawned on Masaru’s face, and he quickly turned on his heel, running at full pelt down the hall as the announcer started introducing the last match, “...It came to fight!” 

 

Yoshino had her communication link brought up and ready to call Masaru when he burst through the double doors, using the other fighter as a springboard and landing in the ring.

“...Ladies and Gentlemen--the Blitzing Beetle!” The announcer didn’t miss a beat with Masaru’s appearance, “And there’s already a challenger! Let’s get ready to--rumble!” Across from him in the ring, a humanoid but armored figure rolled its shoulders before stepping forward, arcs of electricity sparking around it.

“It can’t be--” Tohma ran to her side, “It was there all along?!”

“It wasn’t hiding at all--it was planning on fighting!” Pushing through the crowd, they reached the edge of the ring, “Masaru!” Yoshino yelled to be heard, “You can’t fight it unless you Digivolve Agumon! That thing is at least Champion level!”

“No worries!” He yelled back confidently, cracking his knuckles and curling his hands into fists, taking a fighting stance, “I’ve got him right in front of me!”

“Are you an idiot?!” Tohma said just as loudly, “It's a machine type! No matter how hard you punch, you’ll only break your hands against its armor!”

“I said I got this!”

The bell rang, cutting off all conversation, as Masaru charged at the Digimon, locking them together they tried to grapple the other into submission. 

“I knew it!” Masaru’s face was split by an exhilarated grin, “You didn’t come here to hide, you came here to fight!”

“Damn straight!” The Digimon answered without hesitation, “I’m Blitzmon, born from the storm and lightning! I’ll be fighting until the day I die!” They broke apart, and Blitzmon slammed his fists together with a metallic clang, “Let’s rumble, human!”

Masaru’s punch caught him off guard, enough for the bulky Digimon to stumble and forcing them to throw up a hasty guard against Masaru’s second punch. 

“Not bad! But this isn’t a boxing match!” Suddenly, Blitzmon’s hand grabbed Masaru’s wrist, pulling him off balance, “It’s a wrestling match!” The mat of the ring was suddenly approaching Masaru’s face at an alarming speed, and it took all he had to avoid breaking his nose against it. 

The first count had barely left the announcer’s mouth when Masaru pulled himself to feet, ignoring the dull throb from his shoulder, that had absorbed most of the impact against the mat, and pulled back his arm to throw another punch. In response, Blitzmon lowered his horned head and charged, ignoring how Masaru’s fist glanced off his shoulder armor so he could grab the human around the waist before standing to his full height and falling backwards to ruthlessly slam Masaru into the mat again. 

“Not...yet…!” With a grunt of effort, Masaru pushed himself out of the Digimon’s grasp and rolled across the mat to the ropes, and pulled himself up. “You’re still up? Maybe you’re a Digimon yourself, kid!” Blitzmon’s arms were suddenly up to catch Masaru’s sudden flurry of jabs, “Can’t get me that way!”

“Then how about this?!” Masaru’s fist suddenly smashed into Blitzmon’s middle, his guard too slow to block it, and while the Digimon’s guard faltered, swung hard with his other fist, hitting Blitzmon squarely across the face. With a metallic clang, that sounded oddly like the match bell, Blitzmon stumbled back, shaking his head quickly to get rid of the dizziness, but Masaru didn’t give him a chance to get ready again. Taking a running start now that there was distance between them, Masaru suddenly jumped, twisting to the side so his knee smashed into the side of Blitzmon’s head, catching his helm between his legs to drag him to the ground. 

Blitzmon made a choked wheeze, and looked like he wouldn’t get up, until an armored hand pried Masaru’s legs off of him, letting him shakily stand up, not letting go of Masaru, “Oh...no...you...don’t!” Electricity flared, making the stadium lights flash, and Masaru found himself suddenly dragged up into the air upside before it all went dark as Blitzmon slammed into the ground. 

Outside of the ring, Yoshino and Tohma could only stare as the countdown reached one, neither Masaru or the Digimon getting up from the ground.

“I---IN-INCREDIBLE!” The announcer practically yelled into the mic as the crowd around them roared, “A DOUBLE KNOCK OUT! AN IMPRESSIVE SHINING WIZARD ON THE CHALLENGER’S SIDE, AND A LAST MINUTE PILEDRIVER ON THE BLITZING BEETLE’S SIDE!” 

Tohma put a hand on his forehead, “...Well, at least the Digimon is secured.”

“Yoshi!” From Yoshino’s Digivice, Lalamon waved to get her partner’s attention, “Whatever was blocking our signal is gone now!” 

“Why didn’t the Digimon use any of its special abilities?” Gaomon’s voice suddenly piped up, “It could have easily beaten Masaru and escaped then.” Tohma lifted his Digivice to frown at his partner, “...That’s a good question. Since we managed to secure it before it’s data got corrupted or it went out of control, maybe we can ask it. For now, let’s just get Masaru and the Digimon back to base.”

 

Masaru woke up to Agumon’s worried snout and a painfully throbbing head. Pulling himself up, he accepted the ice pack Yoshino handed him, “Damn...I didn’t win the match.”

“Is that what you’re really concerned about?” Tohma asked from across the room, which he now recognized as a part of the DATS building, the other agent standing up Blitzmon, who had special handcuffs on his wrists, made specially for humanoid Digimon.

“Of course! It’s a man’s way to win all challenges!”

“You both got a double knock out.” Yoshino cut off the argument before it could begin, “You’re going to have that headache for a while, but you’re lucky you didn’t get a concussion from fighting it head on.”

A groan from the captured Digimon made them all look over, and Blitzmon shook his head, lifting his hands, before stopping midway when he saw the cuffs.  
“...Damn, did I lose the match?”

“Is that seriously the first thing both of you ask?” Tohma asked again, the tone of his voice saying that he did not expect an answer, “You both got knocked out. I’m surprised you didn’t use your powers to beat him and escape.”

“Why would I?” Blitzmon grunted, “A match like that is a straight up bout! That’s the way you gotta’ do it!”

“...You didn’t use your powers...because it was against the rules?”

“Yup.”

Tohma sighed, “Well, that aside, you do understand you’re going back to the Digital world?”

“Sure, sure, but someday I’m getting that rematch.” Blitzmon suddenly stood up, pushing past Tohma to stand in front of Masaru, “Me and you, a straight up bout!” The Digimon held out his fist, and with a smirk, Masaru knocked his own against it, “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna' lie, I really just wanted Masaru to get in a wrestling match with Beetlemon.


End file.
